


SLYTHERIN

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember not to stereotype the Snakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLYTHERIN

Some of them may have turned out to be bad, but one should always be  
Loathe to judge them all based on the actions of a few.  
You may have your vision clouded by some terrible acts  
That do not represent Salazar Slytherin’s specific ideals and vision for his students.  
He did not create a House that was designed specifically or solely for Dark Wizards, though in  
Earnest one for those with great ambition to get what they want out of life.  
Remember not to give in to long-standing and inaccurate stereotypes  
Instead, give everyone a chance because a Slytherin may be your  
New best friend.  



End file.
